pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Lovecraft Pixel Dungeon
Overview | version = I.I.V | otherlinks = Youtube Channel |header = }}Lovecraft Pixel Dungeon 'is a mod of Shattered PD first released on November 21st, 2016 by TypedScroll. There are different versions of this mod, from the old version of it with 2D graphics, to the most recent version is based on Shattered Pixel Dungeon v.0.6.5, which is also currently abandoned. They were both created by TypedScroll/AnonymousPD. You can download its more recent version from Play Store or from ApkMonk, if Play Store is not working for you. The second part of this wiki article named "Older version" should not be taken into account at all by players of the current version of LCPD. More recent version ''Notable changes This version has many new features added to Shattered PD, with most of them being described in the game's changelog. The most important of these are: * Alchemy is totally reworked, as apart from brewing potions and cooking blandfruits, each seed can also be combined with its corresponding plant to create edible herbs, with various double effects, which are mostly reflecting the plant/seed that were used in making them. Scissors are used to cut plants and store them in the inventory (they might fail and destroy the plant or "awaken" a living plant though) and also to extract seeds from already cut plants in the inventory. The tincture bottle combines 1 seed and 1 plant in order to make an edible herb. Weapons can also be poisoned with seeds. * New Bags: Food bag, Herb bag * New Blobs: Spores, Steam, Sunlight * Bookcases are searchable and display a book title. This raises the hero's knowledge. * New Buffs and Debuffs: Cornered, High, Scared, Stalwart * New Curses (armors: Clumsy, weapons: Cowardice, Menacing, Heavy) and Enchantments (armors: Chaos, Cloning, Deflection, Explosion, Stealth, Teleport, Time Freezing, Weight, weapons: Dividing, Exploding, Friendship, Glowing, Holy, Hunting, Midas, Poisonous, Sting, Time Freezing) * Depths are bigger. * The Dew Vial has now the capacity of 100 drops and a well of health fills 50 drops in it. Ankhs need 50 drops to get Blessed. When full (100 drops) the dew vial can Upgrade an item to +1 level (these are a lot of drops and the level gained is only 1, so blessing Ankhs is a better use for the many drops). * New Dimesions: Aldebaran (Yellow Sign portal on depth 14) and Neu Schwabenland (Elder Sign portal on depth 4, currently it just generates the Elder Thing). Ankhs don't work in dimensions. * New regular Enemies or new abilities in them: Insane Murderer, Mimic variants, Screaming Skeleton, Snake, Thieves can plant the seed or equip the weapon they stole, Tooth fairy (drops a tooth), Undead Fish, Witch, stronger Wraith. A Grimoire is added, which is a catalogue with all the enemies that the hero has encountered. * A Kind Spirit ally spawns most of the times from skeletal remains instead of a wraith and acts generally like the Sad Ghost from the Dried Rose, with the difference that it roams freely around the depth. * Living Plants: when the hero fails to cut a plant with the scissors or steps on an already existing plant (but not when he/she steps on a plant planted by him/her), it might become alive and attack him/her or a nearby enemy. After they are defeated, living plants always have an after-death effect which is often related to their properties. Also the new dew-producing plant Steamweed is added. * The Mage is renamed to Cutlist and the Warrior to Soldier (they are also retextured in the main screen), but both classes are unchanged in their features. The player can give a name to each new hero, who has by default the name "Jojo" given by the game. * The Mental health stat is added (blue bar below the HP bar) that is decreased by enemy attacks, starvation and in other stressful instances, but also regenerates slowly, especially while resting. If mental health is decreased to zero the hero becomes insane and eventually dies. Apart from regular dew drops, high grass might also drop muddy dew drops, which replenish lost mental health along with drinking from the dew vial (they are not stored in the dew vial though). Another way of regaining mental health is "lighting" a wand, which gives the Mental Strength buff, and also the Blessed and Illuminated buffs. Discovering secrets, eating, identifying items, reading books, studying scrolls and gaining levels raises the new Knowledge stat, which helps mental-related activities and some needs to gets spent, in order to light a wand. Without any obvious reason, reading a scroll of Mirror Image decreases mental health very much. * New Mini-Bosses: Hastur (Aldebaran dimension, it is invulnerable but gets self-destroyed after a short while), Living Gun 6000 (spawns from picking the Living Gun item dropped by DM-300), King of the Thieves (always hidden in a room with treasure adjacent to the exit of depth 9, always drops a tier 5 weapon). DM-300 is also changed, as it rebuilds itself after each defeat into a new robot for 6 times (the total sum of the robots' HP is a little more than that of regular DM-300 in other mods though). In the Yog-Dzewa depth a Freezing Fist is added. * New NPC Demon Merchant: the hero encounters it on depth 24 of Demon Halls and offers a +10/+11 wand to the hero in exchhange for Blood (hero's HP down to +1) or Willpower (hero's Mental Health down to +1). * A new Overworld is added on depth 0, which contains some passive NPCs (Barkeeper, Priest, Witch), but also the important for the hero's progress Gardener, who gives to him/her the pair of scissors and the tincture bottle. Also depth 1 is retextured to resemble the enemies and terrain of the Test mode in Moonshine PD. * The potion sprites are retextured and some of their unidentified names are changed. * New Room: Prison Cell in almost every Prison chapter depth with imprisoned thieves NPCs and one or two prison guards always inside it. * The Tengu maze is now filled with flock traps (only flock). * New Weapons: guns and missile (ACE, BFG6900, Bow, Crossbow - different than Shattered PD's, Luger, Railgun, Rifle, T104, TS 10K, XM88), melee (Katana, Knife Glove, Khopesh, Kusarigama, Obsidian sword, Platinum blade, Scythe), bombs (TNT bundle), and thrown (Chakram, Harpoon). It should be also noted that the developer of Lovecraft PD, Anonymous PD/Typedscroll, has also released a mod of Lovecraft PD, named Plugin Pixel Dungeon, which is essentially a version of Lovecraft PD that allows many of its features to get activated/deactivated in each run by choosing them or not in selection window. You can read some more details about this mod in its separate wiki page. Known Bugs Various bugs have been reported for LCPD but the two most common are: * Potions of Strength and scrolls of Upgrade might not spawn in their guaranteed numbers (2 potions and 3 scrolls per chapter) in the Sewers and Prison chapters like they do in Shattered PD, but in smaller amounts. This makes the specific runs very difficult in their beginning and it is almost a run-ruining bug. * Studying scrolls can also sometimes softlock the game partially by making the hero totally passive and in this case he/she will either die from starvation or by getting repeatedly hit by a random enemy. Even if the hero has an Ankh, the game asks about him/her being resurrected or not, but with the "Yes" answer, it then crashes and the save file gets deleted. Known Broader Issues As mentioned before, the bookcases in LCPD are searchable. A detail that most players will not notice is that the book titles belong to real books, but some of them are written by fascist scholars. Most importantly, the Luger gun (used mostly by the SS during WW-II) in LCPD is sold for 1488 gold, which for nazis and neo-nazis has the code meaning "We must secure the existence of our people and a future for white children." (for more details visit this link). For the second reason, as the mod was considered to be promoting hate speech by including a nazi dog-whistle, LCPD and all the other mods of its developer, TypedScroll/AnonymousPD, along with himself have been permanently banned from the PD subreddit. Older Version Game Mechanics Lovecraft Pixel Dungeon collected a wide variety of mechanics based in other mods. (YAPD, Unleashed, Shattered, Remixed, Sprouted, etc.) In addition to that, that mod added new original mechanics that were supposed to become useful in the future: * Teleporting gas was a new type of particle added by TypedScroll. It's one of the original features/mechanics this mod included. When you entered in a cloud of teleporting gas, you were automatically teleported to a different place on the same depth. It was dispelled by the Fadeleaf living plant. * Bookshelves in LCPD had a special role: when you were adjacent to a bookshelf you could interact with it, touching just the tile where the bookshelf is, and the hero would search for something worthy and clear out it. In prior versions you had the chance to obtain scrolls from bookshelves. Now you can use them to read different books inside them in order to earn knowledge. * Enchantment altar * Crafting table Special Rooms There were new special rooms generated randomly in the dungeon. Occasionally, some of them had mini-bosses inside. * Mi go Queen Room * Mi go King Room * Ithaqua Room * Kek "The lightbringer" Room. * Enchanting Altar Room. * Crafting table Room. New/Reworked Items In LCPD many items from other mods had been reskined, and some of them had different properties. Apart from reworked Items, there were few new potions, scrolls, and other items. Reworked Items * Seeds * Dew vial * Waterbag * Potions: ** Potion of Magic Shield (from Potion of Blessing in YAPD) * Mushrooms: ** Milkway Shroom (Blue milk) ** Blue Shroom (Pixie Parasol) ** Egg Shroom (Earthstar Mushroom) ** Light Shroom (Jack O' lantern) New Items * Potions: ** Potion of Waterwave * Scrolls: ** Scroll of Equivalent exchange ** Scroll of Summoning ** Scroll of Thunderstorm * Mushrooms: ** Purple Shroom * Ancient Pot * Weapon Case * Food bag * Green weed * Mi go Egg * Baby Tooth * Mi go Scale Regular Enemies Mi go Mi Go are insect aliens that once crash landed the ruins of Sarnath. They retreated into the dungeons, afraid of the power of Bokrug. Young Mi go Young Mi Go's are fresh breed Mi Go's which are much stronger than regular ones. Shoggoth The Shoggoth is a slimy bunch of organic plasma. The Elder things created them as their slaves. They were even used in the great war against the Mi Go. But without the control of their masters they became independent and even learned to coexist with the Mi Go in these sewers. Mi go Nurse Mi go Nurses are personal slaves of the Mi go Queen.They have to obey her Queen's every command. Mini-boss Enemies Mi go Queen Mi go Queen is the birthchamber of this Mi go outpost. She's very slow, but she has help. Mi go Queen is the most common mini-boss currently in LCPD. She usually can be found in a locked room on the first floor. She is sleeping on a pedestal surrounded by embers. '''Abilities - Mi go Queen can disarm you when she hits. - When you do a successful melee hit. Mi go Queen spawns a Mi go larva. Mi go King Mi go King isn't as important as Mi go Queen so he was placed down here to defend the Queen from the Shoggoths. He spawns in the same locked room as the Queen, but on 2nd floor. That's why he's actually a little bit stronger than the Queen (but a little bit weaker in terms of defense). Abilities: Mi go King have 25 chance of disarming you when he does a successful hit. Unlike Mi go Queen,King spawns Mi Go Swords and Mi Go Shields when is damaged with a melee weapon Ithaqua Ithaqua is the lone wanderer. The man eating Wendingo. With every bite he eats, he gets thinner. It's his curse! Ithaqua is a mini boss of LCPD which can be found on locked rooms. Specifically, the Ithaqua room is meant to be a waterfall. It's a pedestal surrounded by water, which is next to a chasm that concur with the room entrance. Ithaqua is not as dangerous as Mi Go Queen and Mi Go King. In fact, you can kill it from distance, and he won't be able to counter-attack you because of the chasm. Abilities: Ithaqua has 25 chance of disarming you when he perform a successful hit. Ithaqua has wearing a chilling spear, so you have to be careful because this weapon has extra reach. Ithaqua can give you the slowness debuff because of his equipped weapon. Immunities and Weaknesses: Ithaqua is immune to: * Chilling enchantment * Frozen debuff * Potions of Frost as well Ithaqua seems weak to: * Fire (Potions of Liquid Flame, Burning Enchantment, Seeds of Firebloom) Shoggoth Boss Shoggoth Boss is supposed to be the original Shoggoth, who is located in a locked room colliding with the downstairs room. He's the mini-boss of 3rd floor. More info is going to be put when next update comes to github. Special Enemies Mi go Larva Mi go Larvas are newborn Mi go's. They usually spawn when the player hits Mi go Queen with a melee weapon, but they can sometimes be found in the floor naturally. Larvas are very weak. However, they "grow up" when the player kills them. Facehugger This creature doesn't resemble any other Mi Go you've seen before! It has a long tongue hanging out of its mouth. Facehuggers spawn from a Mi Go Egg. When spawned, there's a possibility that it is being corrupted. Living Plants Living Plants are simply plants which somehow awoke to life. Their sprites are from Remixed Pixel Dungeon's Spider Workers. There's one living plant per seed, so there's a total of 10 living plants. You can find any living plant in the dungeon in their inactive organic form (as a plant in the floor, motionless). In that way, the plant will awake if you step on it. Also any of your seeds stored in your inventory could be a living plant if thrown or planted, so be careful of using seeds when it is not necessary. Behavior Living plants are weak, but all of them have passive or active effects: Living plants don't care about enemy type. They attack all monsters (and of course Hero) in their field of view. They could serve for weak the regular enemies. It seems plants prefer attacking mobs than humans, so this is good. Curiosities When living plants die, they segregate a cloud of smoke. There's not a plant for the starflower seed. Images Stormvinelivingplant.png|Stormvine Living Plant|linktext=Living Stormvine Icecaplivingplant.png|Icecap Living Plant|linktext=Living Icecap Firebloomlivingplant.png|Firebloom Living Plant|linktext=Living Firebloom Fadeleaflivingplant.png|Fadeleaf Living Plant|linktext=Living Fadeleaf Earthrootlivingplant.png|Earthroot Living Plant|linktext=Living Earthroot Dreamfoilivingplant.png|Dreamfoil Living Plant|linktext=Living Dreamfoil Dewcatcherlivingplant.png|Dewcatcher Living Plant|linktext=Living Dewcatcher Blindweedlivingplant.png|Blindweed Living Plant|linktext=Living Blindweed Sungrasslivingplant.png|Sungrass Living Plant|linktext=Living Sungrass Sorrowmosslivingplant.png|Sorrowmoss Living Plant|linktext=Living Sorrowmoss Mimics Mimics in LCPD have only a modified sprite at the moment. Elements In LCPD, monsters that spawn from an ancient pot are called Elements. They're strong monsters who will help you to go across the dungeon...Or not. Ancient pots are given with an Air Elemental by default. When you use an Ancient Pot, you free the monster and receive the empty pot. Depending of the potion you use to fill the pot, you'll have different Elements. Category:Mods